visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
EVE
EVE 'is a Japanese rock band from Osaka that started in the year 2010. The members are '''Takeru '(vocals), 'Keita '(bass), 'Ryo '(guitar), and 'Yoshi '(drums). Currently, they will release two singles on February 12, 2014 entitled "アイリス" (Iris) and "Act". Biography The band started with the name "イヴ" in February 16, 2010 as a guest band in Holiday Osaka. They are consist of three official members: Takeru as the lead singer, Nao as the guitarist, Keita as the bassist, and a support drummer Charlie. A month after, guitarist Ryo joined and they released their first demo single, "Case;A". The single was only a free distributed CD in Kansai area but it became popular that even from other places in Japan, the single was mostly requested. In 2011, Charlie left the group and was replaced by Yoshi. He then became an official member also on that same year , making his first appearance on their 4th single, "Awaking World". Also on that same year, after the release of "Awaking World", guitarist Nao left the band. In 2012, they changed their name from "イヴ" to "EVE". They also released a re-recording of "Case;A" as their 5th single, the first one that comes with a music video. In this year, they also became a part of the "Couteraction: VRock Covered Visual Anime Songs Compilation" album in which they sung a cover version of LM.C's song, "88" (from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn). On December 23, 2013 EVE won in the J-Rock Explosion ~Kareinaru Gekijo~ Match, making them as one of the performers in "Visual Bang! SID 10th Anniversary Final Party" Concert in Nippon Budokan on December 27, 2013 along with SID, Ayabie, RShitei, DIV, DaizyStripper, AliceJubanxSteamgirls, Kameleo, DOG In The Parallel World Orchestra, vNEU, and Moran. On February 12, 2014, the band will release two singles entitled, "アイリス" (Iris) and "Act". The two singles will include a re-recording version of their old songs, "淡色季節" (Awairo Kisetsu) and "Alice". Since then, they already released 9 singles, and one album, "Novus". They are now becoming popular mainly in Osaka and other parts of Japan. Members Singles '''1. Case;A (2010) Date Released: 2010.02.16 Tracklist: 1.) Case;A (listen) 2. Awairo Kisetsu / Bullet Date Released: 2010.04.05 Tracklist: 1.) 淡色季節 (Awairo Kisetsu) (listen) 2.) Bullet (listen) 3. Alice / Invierno Date Released: 2011.02.04 　　 Tracklist: 1.) Alice (listen) 2.) Invierno (listen) 4. Awaking World Date Released: 2011.09.23　　 　 Tracklist: 1.) Awaking World (listen) 2.) Colors (listen) 5. Case;A (2012) Date Released: 2012.02.08 Tracklist: 1.) Case;A (listen) 2.) Fake Moon (listen) 3.) Last Breath (listen) 6. Yell Date Released: 2012.06.13　　　　 Tracklist: 1.) エール (Yell) (listen) 2.) Acqua (listen) 3.) 1／6-ロクブンノイチ- (1/6 –Roku Bunnoichi-) (listen) 7. Exist Date Released: 2013.04.10 Tracklist: 1.) EXIST (listen) 2.) G@me (listen) 8. Divergence Date Released: 2013.08.07 Tracklist: 1.) Divergence (listen) 2.) Ether (エーテル) (listen) 3.) Utakata (泡沫) (listen) 9. One Date Released: 2013.01.11 Tracklist: 1.) One Album 1. Novus Date Released: 2012.11.14 　　 Tracklist: 1.) Selecao (listen) 2.) Gemini (listen) 3.) Limit (listen) 4.) Case;A (listen) 5.) Re;frain (listen) 6.) 朧月 (Oborozuki) (listen) 7.) ココロセツナ (Kokoro Setsuna) (listen) 8.) Egoist (listen) 9.) エール　(Yell) (listen) 10.) New Age (listen) 11.) ラクリメ (Lachrimae) (listen) Other Album 1. Counteraction VRock Covered Visual Anime Songs Compilation Date Released: 2012.05.23 Tracklist: 1.) Invoke (TM Revolution) - NoGod 2.) The World (Nightmare) - Guild 3.) Rocket Dive (Hide) - Ando 4.) Monochrome Kiss (Sid) - Daizy Stripper 5.) Manatsu no Tobira (Glay) - vNEU 6.) Endless Loop (Rouage) - Diaura 7.) Lu:na (Gackt) - Hero 8.) 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou (Siam Shade) - Fest Vanquier ' 9.) 88 (LM.C) - EVE (listen) ' 10.) Datenshi Blue (Λucifer) - Ayabie 11.) Haruka... (Pierrot) - Oz 12.) Romance (Penicillin) - Jui 13.) Boku Quest (Golden Bomber) - UCHUSENTAI:NOIZ 14.) Forever Love (X Japan) - Awoi Links Official Website Official Blogs: Dear For... (Takeru) Story Writer (Keita) An Eternity (Ryo) Kaleidoscope (Yoshi) Official Facebook Accounts: Takeru Keita Ryo Yoshi Category:Indies Category:Formed in 2010